The secrets we keep
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Bonnie and Damon return to Mystic Falls together having lived on the other side for a decade (no Kai). Bonnie ups and leaves one night without a word to anyone to move to NOLA. What happens when Damon and Elena turn up on Klaus's doorstep to undo Elena's compulsion and find a little blue eyed boy called Damian mothered by Bonnie who looks too much like Damon for Elena's liking?
1. Chapter 1

The secrets we keep

**Summary: ****Bonnie and Damon return to Mystic Falls together having lived on the other side for a decade (no Kai). Bonnie ups and leaves one night without a word to anyone to move to NOLA. What happens when Damon and Elena turn up on Klaus's doorstep to undo Elena's compulsion and find a little blue eyed boy called Damian mothered by Bonnie who looks too much like Damon for Elena's liking? Another BAMON**

**Part 1: Damian Bennett**

Damon stared down the little boy holding a bear with eyes hauntingly similar to his own.

"Can I help you?" He asked clutching the battered yet very recognizable Miss Cuddles in his arms.

"Sweetie, we're looking for Klaus Mikaelson, I think we may have the wrong house…" Elena murmured the last part clutching Damon's hand and giving him a comforting smile.

"You want Uncle Nik? I'll get one of the maids to find him. Come-"

"Damian Bennett you had better not be inviting strangers in the house! You know better." The familiar voice of Bonnie Bennett floated down the stairs as she descended.

"But Mama, they're looking for uncle Nik" Damian pouted and Elena noticed his facial features, though slightly chubby were a lot like Damon's, she shook her head and took in her missing best friend's form.

"Bonnie" Damon whispered in shock as Elena tried to throw herself at Bonnie in a fierce hug only to be stopped by the barrier waiting for an official invite to let her in.

"Hurry up and invite me in!" Elena said with excitement.

"Mama, you know them?" Damian asked with a raised brow.

"Why can't you be like other 5 year olds? What did I tell you about answering the door without supervision?" Bonnie admonished.

"No one was around Mama"

"Sylvia please take Damian to Elijah, it's time for his history lesson, s'il vous plait" Bonnie called

"Come here mon p'tit boug" a heavy set African American woman said leading the boy away.

"Your blood is warmed up in the microwave Miss Bonnie. Miss Caroline said they were out of AB blood and she would return with more this afternoon with Miss Davina" The woman said as she led the little boy upstairs.

"Blood? You're a vampire? How did that happen? Did Klaus do it?" Damon asked as he tried to wrap his mind around all the new information in front of him.

"You have a child Bon? You didn't even tell me… you got married as well I assume, how could you shut me out like that? I thought we were best friends" Elena cried.

"Modus" Bonnie said and swung her hand throwing both vampires off the door step.

"What the hell Bonnie, I thought we were over this and you didn't hate me anymore. We spent a decade in the other dimension." Damon groaned as he picked himself up.

"Leave and never come back" Elijah spoke appearing before the 2 mystic falls vampires.

"Your presence here is not desired." He said as Bonnie walked away.

"Elijah I just want my memories back. Alaric took my memories of Damon before he died away from me. I can feel something with Damon but before I act on it I need to know our past." Elena pleaded.

"Give her what she wants Elijah. That way they can both get going" Bonnie spoke with her back to her former friends.

"It's nothing personal. You just can't be here" Bonnie said then vanished.

"If she's a vampire how is it that she's able to use magic?" Elena asked Elijah.

"You want your memories? I will give them to you on condition you leave here and never return, go back to your world in Mystic Falls and never enter New Orleans again"

"No deal" Damon answered before Elena could agree to Elijah's terms.

"I'm not sure why Bonnie just turned her back on us but I'm going to find out. We've been through too much together for her to just throw our friendship back with no reason" Damon said grabbing Elena's hand and walking away.

"Don't force my hand" Elijah threatened appearing in front of Damon.

"I cheated death, don't force mine" Damon retorted staring down the original.

"Uncle Elijah" a teenaged girl that looked a lot like Hayley with blonde hair called.

"Have you seen mom?"

"Caroline's gone on a blood run, she'll be back soon"

"Dammit she needs to help me choose a dress for the dance" The girl complained as she ran back inside.

"Caroline had a kid? How is that even possible? What's going on?" Elena asked completely bewildered.

"I won't ask you to leave again" Elijah threatened and Damon raised his hands in surrender.

"We'll be staying at a hotel in the quarter Bonnie. Come find me" Damon called as he grabbed Elena's hand and they left.

"Why did you stop me from agreeing to Elijah's terms?" Elena growled at Damon.

"Because something is going on, and I need to find out what that is"

"Maybe you were right in doing that" Elena smiled shyly and blushed.

"If Caroline can have a child maybe one day we can have our own" Damon looked at Elena like she had grown a third head.

"I'm going to go get some blood. Should I get you some bags on the way back?"

"Sure, O negative. Don't be too long" Elena smiled her dazzling smile and Damon felt his insides warm up.

"So I heard Damon made it to our doorstep" Caroline said as she stepped inside Bonnie's room.

"Shut it Caro. Don't even say it!"

"Say what?"

"Oh you mean I told you so. Well I did tell you that sooner or later Damon would find out; though I was betting on Damian going out and finding his dad and a dramatic act of rebellion from Damian against his Elena obsessed father where he snaps Damon's neck. Speaking of Damian, I can't hear him"

"What?" Bonnie used her enhanced hearing and only heard 3 heartbeats in the house, Davina's, Kol's and Hope's.

"Where is my bratty son" Bonnie growled grabbing her bag and storming out.

"I'd check the quarter; you know how much he likes blood from the source… that boy has too much of his father in him"

"Mom"

"Coming Hope"

"Where was the last place you saw your Mere?" The clueless teen girl asked Damian.

"I saw her go into that alley" Damian responded trying his best not to smirk at how easy it was to find prey.

"Let's go find her" The girl smiled taking his hand and leading him through the desolate alley where Damian made a great show of theatrically falling down.

"OMG are you hurt?"

"I can't move my leg." He sniffled, keeping his head down while his prey lowered herself to his level. Once her face was close enough he grabbed her face in his chubby hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"You aren't going to scream, you aren't going to run. You're just going to sit still and let me drink" Damian compelled the teen as he sank his fangs into the soft skin on her wrist. He pricked his thumb with a fang after he had his fill and rubbed some of his blood on her wound healing it.

"Go, all you will remember is not feeling good and coming into the alley to rest. Then you're going to go home and have a nap and feel better" Damian wore a self-satisfied grin as he watched the teen stumble and leave.

"You're quite mature for your age kid" A male voice called out from the shadows startling the child.

"It's you" Damian said in relief as Damon revealed himself.

"Don't tell mama"

"I won't tell your mama. Think we could talk a little?"

"Mama said don't talk to strangers… but I think mama knows you so you aren't a stranger" Damian grinned and grabbed Damon's hand.

"I want ice cream" Damian announced and pulled on Damon's hand leading him out of the alley.

"How do you know mama?"

"We spent some time in prison" Damon said and chuckled at the horrified look on Damian's face.

"What did she do?"

"She held the hand of a very bad man and saved him" Damon said fondly.

"Was the bad man my papa?" Damian asked causing Damon to choke on his milkshake.

"I don't know who my papa is… I think aunt Caroline does. I asked mama and she said he was gone…"

"I don't think he is. It's not possible. How is it that you're a vampire?" Damon asked having composed himself.

"I'm a warlock vampire hybrid" Damian grinned levitating his spoon into his mouth then grabbing it before anyone noticed.

"That's not possible, vampires can't have kids."

"Everyone knows vampires can't have kids." Damian said looking at Damon as if he was retarded.

"Aunt Caroline told me that Mama went to a special place with a special vampire friend and the place was magical so that's how I'm here" Damon felt sick.

"What else did Caroline tell you about your papa?" Damon almost spat.

"She said he was a jerk and he should know about me but mama didn't want me to get hurt so she left my papa with his new special friend" Damian said sadly then puffed out his cheeks.

"I think my papa didn't want me and mama because he had his new friend. We don't need him, I can take care of me and mama" Damian said glaring into blue eyes that mirrored his own.

"There you are! You don't just run off like that Damian!" Bonnie growled entering the ice cream store. She froze when she saw Damon.

"Damian; come here right now"

"But I'm talking to my new friend"

"He's not your friend Damian. Home, NOW"

"No!" Damian said as the lights started to flicker.

"I told you to leave" Bonnie directed at Damon who grabbed her and Damian by the arm and used his vamp speed to get them into an abandoned building on the outskirts of the quarter.

"This way you won't be found out and burnt at the stake" Damon growled at Bonnie.

"Don't touch me… ever!"

"What did I do Bonnie? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Damon. You just can't be here" Bonnie said, her eyes flitted to Damian.

"How old are you Damian?"

"I'll be 6 in 3 months" Bonnie turned her face from Damon and Damian and bit her lip. She should have listened to Caroline

"Which means you were a month pregnant when you left" Damon deduced as he circled Bonnie.

"Damian is part vampire. Stefan was gone with Liam to teach him control. He's my son isn't he Bonnie" Damon growled and slammed his hand against the wall causing a chunk of it to fall. Damian looked between Bonnie and Damon confused as hell.

"I don't want to fight with you Damon. We know kids aren't your thing. Just uncompell Elena and leave. Go back to Mystic Falls."

"Bonnie we've been through too much together. I'm not going to walk away from you"

"You'll only hurt him" Bonnie said in exasperation.

"He's my flesh and blood!"

"So is Stefan, and you crushed him so many times. What do I tell my son when you pick Elena over him each and every time?" Bonnie growled.

**A/N: Whoop, another Bamon :D Hope you enjoyed it. It is a little fast paced. I thought of it last night when I was thinking about what would happen if that chicken shit Kai wasn't around.**

**Okay my Bamonators I have a challenge for all off you. I want you to write a Bamon fic too even if it's a one shot. Show your Bamon love! I am waiting to see beautiful Bamon happening, and if you're a Bamon fic writer then issue this challenge to your followers as well. **

**Love**

**Rogue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part – 2 Looking at the past 1**

Bonnie and Damon sat silently beside each other. Damian had fallen asleep out of boredom earlier. Bonnie placed his head on her lap and stroked his hair lovingly.

"How's everyone back home?" Bonnie broke the silence.

"Tyler and Liv moved in with Joe and Alaric, they're going through some problems and Ric gets to play referee" Damon smirked tiredly.

"Tyler and Liv are possibly the worst couple to get together. She's always playing mind games and Ty is a gullible shmuck with anger issues." Bonnie shrugged.

"Stefan's finding peace in a monastery in Tibet. Wonder what those monks would think if they knew he was sucking the life out of all their furry woodland friends. Enzo is dating your cousin Lucy. Sarah kicked Jeremy out again. He got drunk and almost dropped my who knows how great nephew."

"Is she sticking to the last name Salvatore?"

"I'd kill baby Gilbert if he changed their last name to Gilbert" Damon said; the name feeling sour on his tongue. The twosome fell into silence again.

"How did you turn?" Damon almost whispered.

"Klaus fed his blood to me when I went into labour. We were attacked by his mother and his older brother Finn. Esther wanted to rid the world of what she called the abomination inside me. That was when Hope made her first kill and ripped out Esther's heart from behind. It was too late for me though. Esther's ball of flames missed my stomach and went through my chest; burning through my spine."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you hate my kind. Now you're one of us."

"I'm sorry too. The reason I was able to keep my magic is because I fed off Damian when I finally woke up in transition. If it wasn't for Caroline…" Bonnie buried her face in her hands.

"I guess I owe the originals… by the way; who is Hope?"

"Klaus and Hayley's daughter, she was born because Klaus is part wolf, she's a special kid; 2 moms and dads. Hayley married the wolves Alpha Jackson to unite the wolves after Esther's demise. Caroline and Klaus married 6 months after Caroline moved down here."

"How is he possible?" Damon finally asked looking down at Damian.

"I'm not sure. I think I knew about him before we got out. He might be the reason we got out. We made life in a place meant for the dead, somehow; his existence is what broke the other dimension apart." Bonnie shrugged.

"Do you think about it sometimes? About the other world" Damon asked softly, moving himself closer so he could feel the heat radiating off Damian. Bonnie stiffened.

"You're here with Elena. I should get going. I'll send Elijah to you then you need to leave. I won't let my son take a back seat to anyone, I won't let you hurt him" Bonnie said with finality as she left the building leaving Damon in the fading twilight to be swallowed by the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I was so worried. I thought Klaus or Elijah might have got to you." Elena harped on as she looked over Damon for injuries.<p>

"I'm tired Elena… I need to rest"

"Didn't you get blood?"

"I didn't quite feel like it. I'm thinking of going on the Stefan diet for a while" Damon said hoping it would gross Elena out enough to leave him be.

"That's disgusting. I hate animal blood"

"You don't have to follow the Stefan way."

"I'm going out to hunt then I'm calling Stefan; you obviously miss him and you're too stubborn to call him and tell him" Elena shook her head in amusement at Damon before leaving the room to get dressed in her own room.

Damon listened for her as she left the motel before he called Stefan.

"Damon, I was just thinking of you" Stefan said as he took a break from his tai chi.

"I have a son with Bonnie, he's almost 6. Congratulations you're an Uncle now get on a plane, get to New Orleans and help me get my life in order" Damon said and threw his phone against the wall shattering it while Stefan hyperventilated on the other side.

"Bonnie" He mumbled and closed his eyes going back to a time when it was just the two of them.

* * *

><p>"No one has to know about this Bonnie. We're adults with needs. I'm an incredibly hot alpha male and you're not so bad yourself" Damon said kneeling before Bonnie. The two of them had spent close to 6 years in that godforsaken dimension and Bonnie's powers were nowhere close to returning.<p>

"But Jeremy and Elena"

"Don't have to know. We might be stuck here for all eternity Bonnie" Damon said with a raised brow.

"I think I left something on the stove" Bonnie said running upstairs and closing her door. Her heart thumping against her rib cage while she pressed her thighs together to make the ticklish feeling that assaulted her womanhood go away.

"I forget how young and innocent she is" Damon said collapsing on his back and bringing his bourbon to his lips.

Damon and Bonnie only ran into each other 2 days later when Bonnie decided she could face the vampire without going tomato red. The first thing Bonnie noticed was that Damon was looking deathly pale. He just walked past her to his stash of bourbon and planted himself on the couch. Bonnie made her way to the cellar and took stock of his blood supply which replenished every night but remained untouched.

"Damon"

"So you're not hiding from me anymore" Damon smiled weakly then continued looking into the flames.

"Why aren't you feeding?"

"It's Stefan's blood supply and I'm sick to death of Bambi" Damon almost growled.

"Damon you need to drink or you'll desiccate" Bonnie said as she stepped closer.

"You don't have to worry about me witch" he spat and took another mouthful of bourbon.

Bonnie bit her lip then stepped closer. Damon's head snapped towards her, his face vamping in his attempt to scare her off. She rolled her eyes at him and slowly straddled his lap. Damon's body tensed as he gave her his most guarded look. Bonnie moved her hair to the side and offered her neck to Damon.

"Are you fucking mad?" Damon asked as his mouth began to water with the scent of her sweet blood so close to him. Damon tried to throw her off but she held on.

"Drink Damon, you need to. I didn't know the blood down there was so unappetizing to you." She rubbed her cheek against his as she brought her neck closer. She shivered at the feel of his slightly chapped lips as he kissed her pulse point then licked it.

"I'll try my best to be gentle" Damon whispered against her heated flesh before he sank his fangs in trying to be as neat and gentle as possible. When he formed a valve with his mouth and started suctioning Bonnie thought she saw stars. She held onto him tighter pressing her breasts into his chest as she unconsciously started grinding on his lap. Damon could smell her arousal as he licked at the wound on her neck. Skilfully; he slipped his hands under her shirt while she whimpered his name. Baby Gilbert had nothing on him; he would make sure Bonnie was spoiled by him; she'd never want Jeremy again.

He carried her to his room and laid her out on his bed, he made quick work of her tank top and shorts. She looked up at him with so much trust. He felt like he was about to steal something precious. A demon like him was about to defile an angel like Bonnie. He was about to feast on forbidden fruit; her goodness excited him.

He removed his clothes while he drank in her naked form, she raised her knee from the bed and Damon grinned at the sight of her hairless pussy. He thanked Bonnie mentally for being so pedantic about body hair. Yes she would spend ages each morning with her 'feminine hygiene' but the end result was so worth it. He removed his pants and watched as Bonnie's eyes widened at the length and girth.

"Don't worry, it will fit. You'll love every inch" Damon said as he crawled between her legs and ate her out like a man who had been starved. He took his time flicking her little jewel then taking it in his mouth and sucking on it while he hummed. Bonnie's body practically flew off the bed when she hit her high. Jeremy never went down on her, their coupling was clumsy with her doing all the hard work, she wasn't really ready for sex but it was something she wanted to do with him before she died – for good so she took whatever she could before the end; who would have guessed Damon would have been at the end with her.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked as her ran his hands up and down her side licking the remaining juices from his lips.

"I'm fantastic" She said giggling.

"Drink some of my blood, I don't want your pretty neck to scar" Damon said biting into his wrist. Bonnie hesitated and Damon's wound closed. He brought it to his mouth to reopen the wound but Bonnie grabbed his hand and licked then blood that was there while looking at him.

"A little is enough, I don't need much" Bonnie said.

"You never need much" Damon said thinking how different she was from Caroline and even Elena. Where Elena would foolishly try to sacrifice herself in ways that would end up getting them all killed Bonnie would be the one to sacrifice herself for Elena's benefit and saving them all. Bonnie just gave and gave and asked for nothing in return. Elena liked the romance of the idea of giving it all up but when push came to shove she was as selfish as Damon was.

"If it wasn't for this supernatural bullshit what would you have done with your life Bon bon?"

"I wanted to go to law school, it was a dream grams wasn't able to follow. I wanted to do that for her" Damon smirked, even without her powers she would still give her soul to the people she held dear.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a gentle lip lock; Bonnie was fragile and very human. He licked her bottom lip calling out her tongue to play as he flicked her nipples with his thumbs while palming her breasts.

"The girls are beautiful" He said before capturing her nipple in his mouth and dragging his fangs against her sensitive breast skin. Bonnie hissed in pleasure as she writhed beneath him. He moved back to the erogenous spot on her neck that turned her blood to lava. She clutched at Damon so hard his back bled as her nails dug in.

"You ready little witch" Damon asked as he pecked her nose. Bonnie simply wrapped her legs around him as a gesture of permission.

Bonnie bit her lip to keep from screaming as Damon inched himself inside her touching spots she never knew existed. Damon peppered her face with kisses and licked the one errant tear that ran down her cheek as he rocked himself in her gently, letting her get accommodated to his dick.

Bonnie moaned in pleasure and finally released her death hold on Damon taking in the blues of his eyes and the softness of his skin.

"Vamp out for me" She whispered and Damon complied. Bonnie licked against the dark veins and carefully kissed him watching for his fangs. Damon turned them sideways so they were spooning with Bonnie's back against his chest and her body opened up for his hands to manipulate.

"Oh my god, do that again" Bonnie whimpered as Damon slammed himself deep inside her causing her to see colours.

"You like that Bon Bon" Damon said hoarsely against the shell of her ear.

"You like it when I drive myself deep inside your beautiful pussy. Every inch of me is in you" Damon said each word with a thrust for emphasis. Bonnie could feel her belly tighten.

"Are you going to come apart for me little witch, come for me Bonnie; drench my cock with your juice" Damon said as he flicked her little pearl. Bonnie shivered as Damon held her steady. He bit into her neck again the pleasure coursing through her made her bite down on Damon's arm to keep from screaming unintentionally cutting through his skin and filling her mouth with his sweet blood. The moment her teeth broke through Damon's skin; Damon fell apart emptying himself inside her as she suckled his blood. They drank from each other a few seconds more before Bonnie licked at his wound as it closed and Damon placed soft gentle kisses on the wound he made as it closed up with the aid of his blood.

That was the start of many amazing encounters between the two in the other dimension, Damon was usually the one who initiated; taking her on the table while they waited for dinner, which pissed Bonnie off because that resulted in dinner being burnt; he would take her whenever the urge appeared which was each time she entered a room he was in. His favourite time was when he took her on her own bed in her own house. He made her scream so hard, he was sure her voice resonated right down the street. He took each of her inhibitions and crushed them. 2 years after their relationship turned physical Bonnie came to him in the shower. It was the first time she initiated sex with him, she was ravenous for him and when they came the light bulb in the shower shattered. Soon her witchy juju returned. She had to be careful she didn't set him alight during their couplings.

He tried to pinpoint the night Bonnie conceived Damian. It was the night they made it back to the real world. He awoke to Bonnie murmuring in her sleep, she turned towards him and kissed him in her sleep.

"Damon, I want you… just a tiny piece of you. Elena can have it all just a piece for me, I won't ask for more." A tear fell from Bonnie's eye and landed on Damon's chest.

"Bonnie, Bon. I'm here with you, you have all of me. Elena isn't around" Damon said. She was semi awake when he took her and languidly made love to her. She was caught between her dream and reality when Damon came inside her and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"I won't leave you ever Bonnie." He said

"If Elena has your heart will you give me your soul" Bonnie asked sleepily as she placed her head atop where his heart should have been. To Damon's relief Bonnie fell asleep and saved him from having to answer. He awoke once more in the early hours off the morning, Bonnie's body was glowing. He grabbed her hand and they found themselves back outside the tomb, holding hands just as they were the day they left.

"Are we home" Bonnie who was now wide awake asked.

"I hear an owl… I think we are…"

"How did we get back?" Bonnie wondered.

"I don't care how, I'm just glad we're back. Let's go I'm sure Elena and Stefan are at the boarding house." Bonnie stood back while Damon ran ahead.

"Aren't you coming?" Damon asked

"You go ahead, I want to see Caroline first" Bonnie said turning away from him.

Damon saw pain flash across her face but he dismissed it in his excitement to be home.

"Come by when you're done banshee shrieking with Blondie, bring her too. I actually missed her"

* * *

><p>"Bonnie" Damon sighed as he came back to the present.<p>

"My heart is dead and useless, my soul is damned. No part of me could ever be good enough to give to you.

"Except for Damian" Damon shot out of his bed as if he were struck by lightning as Sheila Bennett appeared before him.

"Are you alive or a ghost and if you're a ghost how can I see you?" Damon questioned.

"I'm dead; I died trying to get you your Katherine, remember?" Sheila admonished and Damon had the decency to lower his head in guilt.

"How did Damian happen? I'm dead"

"My guess would be Bonnie's expression magic. She probably didn't even know she was using it. I'm here to warn you Damon. If you're going to cause that little boy pain leave now, he will grow to be the most powerful warlock to walk the planet; stronger than Qetsiyah and Esther together."

"I still don't understand"

"Expression magic is dark; the magic that created you is dark. Two negatives do make a positive"

"What do I do?" Damon asked burying his face in his hands once more. He needed Stefan.

"Your presence will decide which path he walks; darkness or light. We will take his life should he follow the wrong path. Bonnie gave up her mortality to bring him in this world. He's the only child she will ever have. It will kill her to lose him. Choose wisely" Sheila advised before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey my lovely Bamonators! Thank you for all the follows, faves, reviews and love. I love all of you! My challenge is still on so if you love Bamon as much as I do write an awesome story I don't care if its a one shot or a song fic PM me the link to your story when you are done... the winner gets to feature in my story as either a witch or hunter. So let's see that Bamon love.  
><strong>

**It occurred to me some readers were confused with Caroline's kid, Caroline doesn't have a kid the teen girl in the first chapter is actually Hope; Klaus and Hayley's kid. She calls Caro Mom because she has 2 moms (Hayley and Caroline) and 2 dads (Klaus and Jackson) I know some people want Elijah with Hayley; in my mind I can't see Elijah with anyone but Katherine (Yes I love the Kat and wish Elena would burn in hell so Kat can come back)**

**Next we see Bonnie's take on the past from the point of their re entry in the normal world. Damon didn't just drop Bonnie as you will see in the following updates, that he's a moron.  
><strong>

**Now for my rant of the day, just how many twins does Elena have in the world of fanfiction? Apart from all doppelgangers being seriously fucked in the head they now have twins! Seriously Delenatards your precious Elena can't have the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons! I used to think Bella was annoying then came Julie Plec's Elena. Julie Plec who for some unfathomable reason hates Bonnie so much she made her rut with the baby Gilbert why couldn't Jeremy just stay dead; he's a drunk and a pothead for whom they had to write that stupid hunter Arc for his existence to make sense. Okay done for now, rant right back if you want.**

**Love Rogue**


	3. Chapter 3 - Looking at the past 2

**Part 3 – Looking at the past 2**

"So you spoke to Damon" Caroline said as she settled Damian in his bed and kissed the boy on the temple.

"You're going to be such a heart breaker when you grow up. Of course no girl will be good enough for my little charmer" Caroline said as she ran her fingers through the little boy's hair.

"I found him having ice cream with Damon – Damon figured out who Damian was during their conversation."

"So what did he say? Did he totally flip out?"

"He was upset with me at first but he calmed down. I sent Elijah over to his place to give Elena back her memories and Erase Damon's memories of Damian"

"What! Bonnie you can't play with Damian like that. What happens when he finds out his dad was right here and you sent him away?" Caroline whispered angrily as she dragged Bonnie out to Klaus's studio.

"Hello love" Klaus grinned and kissed Caroline on the cheek as he continued his work.

"Please tell Caroline I'm right in getting Damon's memory erased." Bonnie pleaded with Klaus.

"Elijah asked me about that… I told him not to do it. I'm a father and I would murder anyone who erased Hope from my mind even if it was her mother. Let Damian make his own decision about Damon." Klaus said as Caroline fist pumped and gave Klaus a meaningful peck on the lips.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am I drugged you and dragged you to that chapel to marry me"

"Have I ever told you how unnecessary that was? You were mine from the minute I first laid eyes on you."

"Well now you have a ring on your finger so people know you're mine."

"Are you still going to suspect Cami's feelings for me?"

"I'm a woman; women have a sixth sense and mine screams bloody murder whenever she's near you. She's lucky I haven't ripped her heart out yet."

"I've just realized… all vampires in Klaus's line like ripping out hearts… it's our favourite way of killing" Caroline clapped.

"Yes you love ripping out hearts" Bonnie said feeling a dull ache in her chest.

"I'm going to go lie down" Bonnie said excusing herself.

"Think you could compel Elena to love someone else?" Caroline asked her husband who shook his head at his wife.

"Let things run their course Love. What's meant to happen will happen. By the way; I saw Hope's dress for the dance"

"Really? What do you think?"

"I tore it apart; she shouldn't be wearing strapped dresses"

"Klaus this isn't the dark ages and Hayley and Jackson already approved!" Caroline growled at her over protective husband.

Bonnie shook her head at her friend's antics as she checked in on Damian one last time and turned in for the night.

She tossed and turned before finally getting out of bed to stand by the window as the moonlight played memories of days gone by.

* * *

><p>"It will always be Elena. It was nothing Bonnie, remember? He goes back to his Elena and you go back to Jeremy" Bonnie convinced herself as she held her tears at bay. She felt so heavy yet hollow inside, she had Damon at her side for 10 years and now she walked alone. Part of her wanted to run back and fight Elena for him while the other part admonished her for falling for the man who she simply had a physical relationship with. She composed herself as she approached Caroline's house and knocked on the door with a big smile for her very best friend <em>next to Damon<em> she added as an afterthought.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's somewhat aged mother answered before fainting at the door.

Bonnie had calmed down Sherriff Forbes and assured her that she was real while the woman kept reaching out for the young witch to assure herself she was alive.

"Caroline moved away 8 years ago. Rebekah showed up on our doorstep bloody and battered holding a toddler in her arms, begging us to save her before she ran off to distract whatever had been following her. Caroline left the child with me and ran after Rebekah to help her. Rebekah was dragged away by a pack of wolves. Caroline grabbed the baby and headed to New Orleans where she found out that Klaus was the father of the little girl and Hayley was her mother."

"How is that even possible?" Bonnie asked feeling a warmth pulse in the pit of her stomach.

"According to Caroline, it was a wolf thing. Caroline stayed with the Mikaelson's to keep the baby safe and find Rebekah. When they finally found the girl she was traumatized… she hasn't recovered fully to this day and hasn't told anyone what happened during the months she was gone. When Rebekah and Hope were safe Caroline gave Klaus a chance and they started dating. Caroline called me 6 months later demanding I come down there while she stakes her claim on her vampire. She actually drugged him and dragged him to the altar." Sheriff Forbes chuckled and Bonnie's eyes widened to the point where they may have fell off her face.

"Wow… Caroline's married" Bonnie said as the information finally clicked in her mind.

"She has a step daughter that she loves more than she would have a child of her own. She's just so happy with Klaus. This is my last month in Mystic Falls. I'm moving to New Orleans to be close to my baby and granddaughter at the end of the month." Liz grasped Bonnie's hand.

"Why don't we go there together? It will be a grand surprize"

"I'll think about it" Bonnie smiled.

"Is my house still available?" Bonnie asked.

"No sweetheart. Lucy sold off your house and Sheila's when Stefan finally got in contact with her."

"You can stay here as long as you like, it would be like having Caroline home" Liz offered and Bonnie thanked her profusely.

"So I'm guessing you came alone?" Liz asked thinking of her old friend Damon.

"No Damon's back too, he went over to his house"

"He's in for a surprise" Liz muttered tiredly.

"What's wrong?"

"Elena couldn't cope with losing Damon so she started taking some kind of herbal witchy narcotic that made her hallucinate Damon, it also made her thirst insatiable and she began attacking people on the outskirts of town. See the traveller barrier was still up so none of the vampires could get across. Your cousin Lucy took that barrier down. Anyway as I was saying, when Caroline and Alaric found out about the 'drugs' they tried to stop Elena. Eventually Elena decided to get Alaric to compel her to forget her love for Damon."

"She didn't do it, please tell me she didn't. It would crush Damon"

"She did"

"So is she back with Stefan then?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Stefan was done with Katherine, Elena and doppelgangers in general. He left to find Lucy to lift the barrier so he could see his grandniece, Jeremy's wife; Sarah Salvatore." Bonnie felt cold.

"I need to leave; I need to get to the boarding house before Damon does something stupid." Bonnie flung the door open and stepped out straight into Damon's chest.

"So she's your Uncle Zach's kid? That's wonderful. I remember how it was eating you up inside that you had killed her mom. The child survived Damon" Bonnie tried to sound excited as she comforted Damon.

"I told her I killed her mom while she was pregnant with her. She asked me to leave my own home and never come back. She didn't even let me in through the front door. I need to make it up to her. How do you make up for killing someone's mother and forcing them to live a life in the system?" Damon asked Bonnie as they sat on the cool grass outside his family crypt.

"It takes time Damon" Bonnie smiled sadly at the stars above them recalling the passing of her grams and her mother abandoning her for the second time.

"If I didn't say it before I am sorry for all the crap I did to you in the past, for the hurt and pain I caused you." Damon spoke from his heart.

"I know you are, and I forgave you. Grams found her peace and my mom is technically still alive." Bonnie said in all honesty.

"I'm sorry about Jeremy" Damon offered.

"I was going to end it anyway" Bonnie answered and Damon looked at her.

"He was too immature and needy for me. I deserve better than the guy who cheated on me with a ghost."

"Elena erased me"

"I know… How's Stefan?"

"Gone, Elena turned her now ex-boyfriend Liam without his consent and he hates her for stealing his life from him. Stefan is helping him somewhere in the mountains with the Stefan diet. There's no cellular reception there. I guess I'll send out a fucking homing pigeon" Damon growled and flopped back on the grass.

"This is kind of depressing. Why do we always end up in front of the Salvatore crypt when we want to commiserate?" Bonnie asked.

"Personally I think my father's ghost somehow guides us here so he can watch our misery."

"So who else is here except Papa Salvatore?" Bonnie asked changing the topic as Damon gave her a humerous history lesson on his ancestors.

"Why is your mother not here?"

"She went to Italy when she was pregnant with Stefan to meet her dying mother. She had caught the illness her mother suffered and died in my father's arms giving birth to Stefan on the ship back home. I hated him at first; he was miraculously alive and free of disease while my mother had died. I didn't even see her body. They gave her a Viking funeral at sea"

"I'm sorry"

"its okay, Stefan has that brooding forehead and hero hair as punishment."

"So think Liz can put me up as well?"

"I'm sure she can spare the couch"

"But I like sharing with a nice tight little body."

"You have to get your Elena back" Bonnie said without thinking.

"She doesn't remember me and Alaric is no longer an Original. Through some freak of nature he reverted back to his state before the change and his girlfriend saved him."

"You'll make new memories" Bonnie assured him as they made their way to the Forbes home.

In less than a week Elena was flitting about the place and convinced Sarah to let Damon in so he moved back to his place. He kept trying to make Elena remember their lives together while Bonnie got increasingly sick. Eventually Liz brought a home pregnancy kit for Bonnie and held her hand as they waited. She held Bonnie as she cried and told Bonnie to schedule a proper check-up before telling Damon. Damon came to her the day after she got confirmation from her doctor that she was indeed pregnant. He bawled in her arms at how easily Elena forgot him and how he wished they were back in their own private world.

"Jeremy isn't in the picture. Why did you push me away? I thought you liked me" Damon mumbled as he fell asleep on Liz's couch. Elena came over that night to apologize. She turned her nose at Bonnie and almost pushed her aside as she promised Damon she would try to remember. The two of them curled into each other on Liz's sofa making Bonnie's stomach turn.

Elena walked into the bathroom in Damon's shirt while Bonnie had been hurling the contents of her stomach in the toilet during another glorious day of morning sickness.

"It takes a special stomach to be able to drink with Damon" Elena said as she recalled how much he drank while she was with Stefan.

Damon came to her again 2 night's later saying that Elena was in danger from some straggling traveller who wanted to resurrect Marcos. Bonnie and Elena both fell into the icy cold water off Wickery Bridge Damon saved Elena; Bonnie felt her lungs burn, she felt her unborn child's magic thrum inside her as he struggled along with her in the water. Matt pulled her out and Joe performed CPR to save her. Bonnie slapped Damon and told him to stay away from her. He came by every night after to apologize for whatever he did because he needed her and each night she slammed the door in his face. Eventually Elena accompanied him and asked Bonnie to forgive him because she knows that Bonnie was angry at Damon for almost failing to save her (Elena's) life but she was safe so Bonnie had nothing to worry about. Bonnie never opened the door as she helped Liz pack her belongings. She was going to start a new life with the little person inside her. She remembered asking Damon for a little piece of himself for her to call her own as she rubbed her flat tummy.

"Come soon baby, I can't wait to meet you" She said before she slept in Caroline's bed for the last time in Mystic Falls.

She and Liz were gone the following morning. She remembered the frantic voicemails, messages and IMs from Damon when she finally switched her phone on after their flight. She also saw a text from Elena that said she knows that Bonnie is doing what's best and wished her luck. Bonnie ditched her sim in the airport bin as she began her new life with the Mikaelson's.

* * *

><p>"Elijah, you're here to give Elena back her memories I suppose?" Damon asked as he kept throwing a rubber ball against the wall.<p>

"Actually Bonnie wanted me to erase your memories then give Elena back hers" Damon leapt of the bed with a growl as he got into a protective stance.

"Relax; my brother talked me out of it. You see Klaus knows what it means to have a child then have that child ripped away."

"What would you do?" Damon asked.

"It's your decision to make but know this if you put Elena before Damian for even a millisecond I will rip off your head and compel you from Damian and Bonnie's minds. She will think you died on the way back from the other side. We all care for the boy very much. He is part of our family."

"He's my son" Damon argued.

"You never knew he existed. When he was still in Bonnie's womb you picked Elena over the both of them. That act alone crushed Bonnie. The only time she really smiled was when Caroline placed Damian in her arms a week after she changed and gained control of her blood lust. Bonnie Bennett went through each step alone. She's the bravest woman we know and someone we are proud to call sister. Choose wisely"

"Your doppelganger just entered the building."

"Elijah" Elena said nervously as she looked behind him to find an angry Damon who was barely holding onto his rage.

"I have decided to try and undo your compulsion. Remember it's a little tricky to try and get around another vampire's compulsion, it will take time but I will try. Are you ready?" Elijah asked and Elena removed her jacket and sat on the bed indicating that she was ready.

"I suppose I should find some Bambi." Damon excused himself.

"Watch out for the wolves in the Bayou. Hayley is their Queen and extremely fond of Bonnie" Elijah warned. Elena raised a manicured brow but didn't say much.

* * *

><p>Damon stood on the desolate bridge staring at his reflection in the water. On one hand he had a son, he was afraid that he might fuck up his son the way his father fucked him and Stefan up <em>or was that Katherine<em>. On the other hand he had an opportunity to live his dream loving Elena toxically for the rest of their miserable existences until they burned together on a pile of drained bodies.

Damon stood on the bridge railing then leapt into the icy water below. He stayed there feeling his lungs burn thinking about the pain he put his Bonnie through. How he searched for her after she left without a trace. Elena was supremely annoyed with him vanishing all the time. Eventually a year past and he figured all they shared in the other dimension meant nothing to Bonnie and he was just so angry with her, he dove in head first trying to get Elena to remember his love and flush Bonnie from his system. Water now started entering his lungs and he found himself 'whooshed' out of the water and on the bridge in front of a little boy with the same blue eyes as him.

"Hey Mister; are you alright? I used my magic to pull you out" The little boy said with pride. When Damon didn't move as his vampire body fought against hypothermia Damian kneeled before his father and poked him in the cheek with a chubby finger to make sure he was alive.

"You have to wake up and help me or Mama is going to kill me for sneaking out… I felt you were in pain and I came" Damian said looking intently into the eyes of his father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go my beautiful Bamonators, hope you enjoyed. I still want to see your Bamon fiction. Whether its a one shot, song fic of short story doesn't matter as long as it has Bamon love :)  
><strong>

**My rant today, why is it whichever male has his meat in Elena's diseased vampgina turns into a wuss? Stefan sucked until he dropped Elena's ass its like the diseased rancid thing it is then all of a sudden Stefan's cool and Damon sucks, it's like her vampgina sucks out their personality! Look at Matt he's like a withering wall flower after she sucked out his life. Julie Plec ruined Damon, she ruined Bonnie and she destroyed Klaroline. I hope Julie Plec gets hit by a bus honestly maybe then she'll kill Elena off like the books initially did. Anyway I don't think VD will survive another season with Plec's lack of creativity even a 5 year old can be more creative than her, fuck Pokemon was more creative than Julie fucking Plec.  
><strong>

**Rant done :)**

**Love  
><strong>

**Rogue**


End file.
